Sensors and other electronic components produce data as pixels that can be further processed using central processing units (CPUs). Pixel data from image sensors can be sent in raster order to a CPU using a Mobile Processor Industry Interface format. The CPU can perform image processing operations on the pixel data. Such pixel-based image sensors can be incorporated into various consumer products such as cameras, motion sensors, smart phones, automobiles, and tablets.